Shattered Kingdom
by Collun
Summary: A boy is taken into a new world, but is missing three years of his life. He must battle his way back to what he knows. But who will he encounter, what will he know?


Jake lifted the game off the shelf. It was the greatest game ever, or so he had heard, and he had played some good games. It was new, and was filled with a great plot but Disney had a hand in it, though with a title like 'Kingdom Hearts' it must have had Disney in it. Jake, the brown haired, silent, smart nerd wore glasses, but was about to get contacts. His hair was unkempt, short, and very cowlicky adding to his appearance of a nerd. He was wearing army pants and a long T-shirt. He was of average height and weight, but was in shape. He had played soccer for six years and was playing football for a couple of weeks.

He was finally getting the game. He had waited, and after seeing really cool commercials on Disney, decided to buy it. It had a real time battle system, had awesome graphics, and a kick-butt theme song. Ah the joys of _'Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go' _sung continuously.'You gonna buy that?' pointed a clerk, noticing the boy gawking at it.

'Yeah... So uhh, how much is it?' asked the boy timidly. He was shy around people he didn't know, and this was no exception.

'Fifty bucks. Kid, will you buy the game already?' he asked, becoming impatient. The boy flared, his face turning a reddish color. He had a temper and used it often.

'Yes! Scan it! Jerk,' the boy muttered under his breath, knowing trouble would escalate if he said it loud.

'Scuse me?' asked the clerk, losing his cool with the boy who respected no one who didn't earn it.

'I said thank you,' he said as he headed off with his new game. He stuck it in the pocket of his army pants, and smiled, realizing how big his pockets always were. He then had to go to his brother's practice, before finally being able to play the game he had waited so long to play. His life had bored him so much over the summer, as he only had a handful of games. An hour later, he was on his way home. He wrenched open the door of his car and then his house door. He ripped across to his Playstation 2, switched on the TV and the console, put the game in the slot, and sat in his coutch.

The game was better than he had ever dreamed. It was amazing, graphics, sound, and plot. He managed to gain fifteen levels on Destiny Islands, then headed off to Traverse Town, after completely owning Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Darkside. The words of 'Simple and Clean' still coursed through his head, and he pumped it out by humming.

'Jake! You've played long enough now. Get off the game,' came a call from his mother. He saved it in Cid's shop and set off for his bed. Nine o' clock, time for TV. He hated having to get off his games. He turned off the console, and walked to the living room for the big TV, but not after muttering 'I'll show you playing games long enough,' under his breath as he passed his mom.

'What was that, Jake?' asked his mom, now cooking dinner.

'Oh, nothing,' he said airily, as he jumped on his coutch and flipped on the TV. He turned to Disney, and was surprised that a Kingdom Hearts commercial was on. It was kind of ironic. He watched through it, marveling at all the things he hadn't seen, and he had been playing for a solid hour. No game could be that long, he thought. After an hour of TV, he headed off to bed to read for another hour and a half. He slept, and then woke up at eight.

'Kindom Hearts!' he screamed, sprinting towards the other end of the house, where his Playstation lay. But something was wrong. His house didn't exist. Halfway through, he stopped, and bit himself to check if he was dreaming. He was staring down a black void. All around was blackness, and he was standing on a slim, slim pillar of land. A light purple, swirling mist covered all. Then it lightened, and a bridge made of stone spanned between himself and a door. A door with no handle. He had seen this before, when Sora left Destiny Islands. He still thought he was dreaming, but let it go, because this was one heck of a dream.

The eleven year old boy sprinted across the bridge, careful not to step to a side. He was fast, as years of sports had taught him to be. He reached the door, and a voice came from nowhere, 'Heart... Heart...' and trailed off. Utterly awed, the boy tried to push the door open, but to no avail. He then concentrated all his focus on the door open, and it did. 'Heart...' the word echoed once more as the door swung open. A strong wind pushed him through, and a light flash. He heard voices, a yell of despair, and then he realized he was passing through worlds. Basing what he knew already, he derived that Traverse Town was his destination.

He was thrown on the floor, scraping his elbows. His knees were protected by baggy jeans, held up by a belt. He wore a long T-shirt, and was shod in a pair of tennis shoes. Blood came from his elbows, and he licked it off. A voice hailed him. 'Greetings mortal!' He swirled, and was surprised to find that he was taller, stronger, and was older. His passing through the worlds had sent him through time. There were normal new scars of a restless boy, longer hair, and no glasses. Contacts were in his eyes. His thoughts were changed, and he suddenly felt more free, almost insane. This was what he would be like three years in the future. The wielder of the voice was a girl. She looked to be around fourteen as well. She had blond hair down to her shoulders, was a about two inches shorter, and was wearing black jeans, shirt, and oddly enough, vambraces. She was shod with boots which made her total appearance almost gothic. He also noticed that demon wings protruded from her back.

'Hello! So this is Traverse Town, eh? I like,' he said glancing at the dark secluded town. Shops were crowding the space, and a large building stood as a center of a village square. There was a cafe, and two huge sets of doors visible. He knew there would be another behind the building, which was Cid's shop.

'So do we,' answered the strange girl, gesturing towards two girls next to her. They both looked to be fourteen, but were very different in looks. One was short, almost four inches shorter than Jake, and had long brown hair. She wore glasses, and seemed rather small. She was thin, and was clad in a purple T-shirt and jeans. A red jacket was tied around her waist. She wore tennis shoes. The other girl was about two inches taller than Jake, was thin, and had short red hair. She wore jeans and a green jacket. Under it was a green T-shirt. She too wore tennis shoes. 'These are Ashley and Maia, my friend's for a long time! I'm Grace!' He noticed that his feet dwarfed those of his new friends.

'I'm Jake! Hmm... You look like you come from my world... Earth,' came Jake's voice, though he seemed to himself friendlier than he would have been three years ago. This was the new him. What he said was what he would have said back when, but it didn't seem to fit him. He quickly added, 'So what's up with the wings... I thought I was a spazz.' This seemed to fit his new self, and he was surprised by it. He was no longer as self-consious as he used to be, as he would never said anything like that to a stranger. He took immediately liking to the trio.

'I love my wings! No touchie for joo!' she answered. She was a funny type.

'Do you like pie? None may be my friend if they hate pie!' came the red haired girl's voice.

'Maia, I agree, he must like the pie!' the other girl, Ashley chipped in.

'Yeah! Do you like pie?' came Grace's almost acusing voice.

'I like chocolate pie,' came Jake's response. He was awed, yet not surprised, that his new self was talking about pie to people he had never met.

'Good. You may be our friend. So uh, you like the new gam- I mean uhh, how'd you get here?' Grace replied.

'Game? So you're from my world too! I thought so. I could tell from the clothes... and the wings,' he said, realizing that his new age and personality hadn't affected his brains. He was glad of that.

'Yeah... suppose so. So what do we do now though?' asked Grace

'Umm, how far are ya'll in the game? I have an idea,' Jake came, his mind working in double overtime. Could this work.

'Yeah well, we haven't left Destiny Islands yet...' came Grace's almost ashamed response.

'Good. Since Destiny Islands is gone on my game, and mine is furthest in, I think there's a level fifteen Sora waiting in Cid's shop,' Jake said, hoping his idea would work.

'What? That far? Dang... It was only released yesterday... Will your idea work though? I never thought of that one...' came Grace's response.

'Yeah, well, I think differently from most people. Well, I for one ain't waitin' to find out. Come with me,' he said as he headed off toward's Cid's shop. His new companions trailed off after him. He threw open the door, and hopped in. As he suspected, Sora was talking to Cid.

'So kid, where are ya from? New here?' asked Cid.

'Yeah, I suppose so. Have you seen my friends?' he asked, suddenly remembering something.

'Those?' Cid asked, gestering towards Jake, Grace, Maia, and Ashley.

'No. I've never seen them before,' he answered.

'Oh really? Well I've no idea where they are,' finished Cid.

'Sora!' Jake yelled.

'Wha- How do you know my name?' asked the spiky haired teen.

'Uhh... I heard you tell Cid before we came in the door,' he quickly lied to cover his stupidity.

'Oh, OK. Well I'm Sora, and have you seen my friends?' Sora added.

'No... but who ar-' Jake's reply was cut short as a gruff voice rent through the door.

'Keyblade master! Where are you?'


End file.
